Lie to Me
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Lily is kidnapped by Penguin and dumped in Starling City. What will she do now that she's away from the Joker? Can she return to a normal life? Or will the thought of a normal life drive over the edge? [Part of the Twisted series]
1. Chapter 1

Lie to Me

 **I do not own Suicide Squad, Arrow, or Gotham in any way.**

* * *

Some days Lily loved the quietness of her new life. She loved how she could walk about the city and not have to worry about being kidnapped or killed because of her connection to the Joker.

The Joker…

Lily couldn't lie.

There were some days she missed him. She missed how spontaneous he was.

How he was always ready to have some fun, even though that fun was usually at the expense of others.

She looked out across the Starling City cityscape. She remembered the day she had come to this city.

* * *

She had been walking through the city with her bodyguard when a van pulled up next to them.

The door was flung open and there was a gunshot.

Lily's bodyguard hit the ground, a bullet wound in his forehead.

A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream. She was dragged into the van.

"Hello little Quinn", Penguin said.

"Quinzel", Lily snarled.

The van started moving and Lily noticed they were driving away from Gotham.

"Better buckle up, little Quinn. It's going to be quiet a drive", Penguin told her.

Lily reached for her phone, only to discover that her bodyguard had had it in his jacket.

How the Joker ever going to find her now?

* * *

After a few hours, the van stopped moving.

"Where are we?" Lily asked him.

"Starling City", Penguin said, "Your new home!"

"I don't understand! What have I ever done to you?!" Lily cried.

"You've done nothing to me", Penguin told her, "Now, your boyfriend however, I've been trying to take him down for years now. Up until a few months ago, he had no weaknesses, but now…and exploiting someone's weakness is my specialty".

"You'll never take him down", Lily growled.

"See, this is where you're wrong. Losing someone you love is the greatest loss you can ever experience", Penguin said, "He'll all but shut down".

"Then why not kill me?" she asked.

"Because I want him to live with the knowledge that he'll never see you again, even though you're alive. Killing you would too easy. Killing you would just send him on a rampage on Gotham", Penguin said.

"You do realize that every villain in this city is going to know who I am, right?" she asked him.

"You're not to contact the Joker in any way. Or my right hand man will put a bullet in his head", Penguin threatened, "Just look at how easy it was to kidnap you". The Penguin handed her a backpack and said, "This has a couple hundred dollars in it, a change of clothes, and some other supplies".

The door of the van opened and she was thrown out onto the concrete.

"Bye bye little Quinn", Penguin said and they drove off.

Lily glanced around and saw they had left her on a dock. Tears filled her eyes and she resisted the urge to cry. She got up and brushed herself off, grabbing the backpack.

Having nowhere to go, she roamed the city. It was cleaner than Gotham and no one leered at her as she walked down the dark streets.

As Lily got closer to the industrial district, she could hear loud thumping music. She followed the sound of it and came across a warehouse. She smiled, remembering the warehouse where her and the Joker had lived. Lily shook her head.

Even just thinking about him almost moved her to tears.

She snuck in the back door and made her way to the basement, where she found a small living area. She rolled her eyes.

All villains were so predictable.

She explored for a while before she sat down on the concrete floor and opened the backpack. She found a small blanket. She pulled it out and wrapped it around her body and used her backpack as a pillow. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I do not own Suicide Squad or Arrow in any way.**

* * *

Oliver and Diggle entered the basement and Diggle pulled out his gun.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"You've got an uninvited guest", he said.

Oliver glanced and saw a young woman sleeping on the floor. Oliver placed his hand on Diggle's gun and lowered it. "Go upstairs. I'll deal with her", Oliver told him.

"But Oliver!" Diggle hissed.

Lily's eyes snapped open. She was a light sleeper due to her previous lodgings. She reached for something that could be used a weapon, which happened to be a socket wrench. "Who's there?" Lily asked.

Oliver walked towards her, bow raised completely decked out in his Green Arrow gear. "Put it down", Oliver told her.

"You put that down!" Lily yelled, "Look, I've had a shitty day as it is! I was only looking for somewhere to rest!"

Oliver lowered his bow. "Leave and don't come back here", he told her.

Lily gathered her things and left the warehouse. She made it a couple of blocks before she collapsed to the ground in tears. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She wanted to go home. She wanted to curl up next to the Joker in her bed.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you hurt?" a voice asked her.

She looked up, astounded.

If she were in Gotham, no one would have stopped to help her.

She sniffled and wiped her face with her jacket sleeve. She probably had raccoon eyes by now. "No", she said.

The man chuckled and said, "Normally when a gorgeous woman is crying, something's wrong". He sat down next to her on the sidewalk. "What's your name?" he asked.

Lily froze and said the first name that popped into her head. "Janessa Holzer", she told him. She knew she couldn't give him her real name, so she gave him her mother's maiden name.

The man took out a handkerchief and handed it her.

"Thank you", she said and took it from him. She wiped her makeup off. "You must be rich", Lily said without thinking.

"What makes you say that?" the man asked her.

"Because in my experience and where I come from, only rich people carry around handkerchiefs", she told him.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Go…a city far away from here", she said. She was apprehensive about telling him the truth because 1, she didn't know him, and 2, she didn't know if Penguin had any spies lurking in Starling City to watch over her.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked her.

"I don't even know your name", Lily told him.

"My name is Oliver Queen", he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Oliver Queen", Lily said, "So what are you? An heir to some big company?"

"How'd you guess? Oh, wait. Don't tell me. It's how I'm dressed", Oliver said.

"Let's just say that you're not the first billionaire I've met", Lily said. She was half tempted to add, "And where I come from, rich heirs dress up in ridiculous costumes and fight crime. Oh yeah, and did I mention that I'm the girlfriend of the most dangerous villain in the city?"

"I have room at my place, if you'd like to stay the night", he said.

Lily debated turning him down, but she really didn't want to have to sleep on the streets. "Okay", Lily said.

Oliver stood up and helped her up. Oliver picked up her backpack and said, "Do you have anything else?"

"I have nothing except what's in that backpack and the clothes on my back", Lily said softly.

All of her clothes were back in Gotham, hanging in the closet next to the Joker's many suits and costumes.

Lily mentally slapped herself. She needed to stop thinking about him.

It was only going to make this situation worse.

"Janessa?" Oliver asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?" she asked him.

"I said, are you ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah", she told him.

"I just live a couple of blocks from here. Are you okay with walking?" Oliver asked.

"Sounds fine to me", Lily said. As they walked, Lily's eyes kept glancing up and around them.

Every little noise made her flinch.

"You're kinda skittish, aren't you?" Oliver asked her.

"Where I came from…let's just say it's not the nicest city on the planet", Lily told him.

"Starling City has its good side and its bad side, just like any city", Oliver said.

 _Yeah, but Gotham has no good side_ , Lily thought.


End file.
